


Adam Driver XXXX (SNL 2020)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [40]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Eyes, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, coat hiked up over his head and obscuring some of his face, a manic look in his eye, and a small smile on his bearded lips.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver XXXX (SNL 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I stan me a Serious Actor who gleefully commits so fully to the ridiculousness that is SNL that he loses his voice from shouting in character at the table reading.
> 
> Wasn't I just bemoaning how all of his recent portraits are so very Serious Actor? Here's the exception to that rule. He always seems to have so much fun with the SNL photographer! Bless them, whoever they are, for creating these hilariously random portraits. My one and only complaint is that they always overexpose the shots, which washes out his moles, and minimizes the contours of his face, but I recognize that's the stylistic choice they've made for their series. 
> 
> I have at least one more I'd like to do (ok, several more), but wanted to get a small one done in honor of Adam's nomination for his performance on SNL this last January. Even if he didn't win the actual Emmy, being on the same list as Fred Willard and Eddie Murphy is a Big Deal. Congratulations, Adam! 
> 
> About 3.5 hours of drawing time. Complementary color overlays are fun. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxx.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxx-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxx-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
